Le lien entre frères
by Morgane451
Summary: Dastan a vu tous ses proches mourir dans le passé. Les voir encore vivants le remplit de joie mais également de choc. Comment peut-il encore vivre alors qu'il a vu leurs corps froids? Mais lorsque ses frères vont se souvenir de bribes de choses qui ne se sont pas passées, ils vont peu à peu comprendre que c'est bien plus que la peur du mariage qui étreint leur petit frère...
1. Chapter 1

_Tout appartient au film "Prince of Persia". Au plaisir de votre lecture..._

_POV TUS_

« _ J'aurais dû avoir la force de le faire avant qu'on envahisse la cité… »

Tout était flou autour de lui, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer l'endroit où il se trouvait. La seule chose qu'il reconnaissait était son frère. Ses yeux bleus comme le ciel d'été étaient emplis de désespoir mêlé à une détermination sans faille. Cette volonté si farouche l'interpella, son petit frère était courageux, trop parfois. Sa plus grande force résidait dans son cœur et non dans ses muscles. Elle lui faisait faire des choses que personne ne pourrait réaliser. Cependant, cela l'amenait également à négliger sa propre sécurité, particulièrement pour protéger les personnes auxquelles il tenait ou dont il avait la responsabilité. Le regard de Dastan n'avait jamais semblé si perdu, si déchainé. Il semblait le supplier du plus profond de son être de… Le croire ? Son cœur se serra en voyant cette lueur de tristesse sans nom, sans vie. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer qu'il n'était plus seul. Qu'il était là, qu'il serait toujours pour lui, pour son petit frère. Mais son corps ne bougea pas, comme figé dans la pierre.

« _ Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

Sa propre voix retentit de paroles vaines et qui ne reflétaient pas les inquiétudes qui l'habitaient. Il avait peur de ce que Dastan pouvait faire dans cet état où il ne semblait plus rien avoir à perdre.

« _ Du seul geste à faire quel qu'en soit les conséquences. »

Il ne put que fixer son petit frère se planter une dague dans le ventre, sous ses yeux. Il voulut hurler sa peine et sa douleur, seul un râle sortit de sa bouche. Il voulut retirer la dague mais ne put que contempler le sang jaillir de la plaie, plus fort encore qu'auparavant. La vie s'éteigna dans ce ciel d'été comme on souffle la flamme d'une bougie. La vision de l'être chéri, baignant dans son propre sang se grava sur sa rétine. Le flot de sentiments oscillant entre impuissance, rage, désespoir, tristesse et choc se fraya un passage dans son cœur. La scène s'éloigna, bientôt indiscernable et il se réveilla en sursaut. Le noir de la nuit et ses bruits feutrés lui semblèrent irréels. Son souffle était heurté comme s'il avait couru et combattu pendant des heures. Il ne savait plus où il était et surtout, son frère n'était pas là.

Peu à peu, il reprit ses esprits, retrouvant un calme relatif. Il était à Alamut, pour célébrer le mariage de Dastan et de la princesse. Se postant à la fenêtre, il gouta l'air frais de la nuit, l'utilisant pour reprendre définitivement le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne put se rendormir et resta là, à ressasser son cauchemar. A revoir encore et encore son frère mourir dans ses bras, impuissant.

_POV GARSIV_

Bon sang, sa tête lui faisait mal. Il n'avait pas bu, non alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'on lui vrillait le crâne. Une voix résonnait près de lui, une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Dastan… Que ce crétin arrête de parler ! Plus les mots devenaient compréhensibles, plus la douleur refluait et bientôt, il put entendre parfaitement ainsi que discerner la grotte où ils se trouvaient avec son frère. Ce dernier lui faisait face, paniqué. Paniqué ? Il lui prêta plus d'attention, remarquant la tristesse contenue dans le regard cyan, la détermination farouche et… la peur de ne pas être cru, de l'abandon.

Cette angoisse semblait si profonde qu'elle le choqua. Depuis quand son petit frère pensait qu'il pourrait ne serait-ce que penser à l'abandonner, à ne pas être là pour lui ? C'est son frère ! Alors oui, il le taquinait, se moquait de lui car c'était leur mode de communication mais était toujours prêt à l'épauler s'il en ressentait le besoin. Mais c'était ce qu'il pensait, peut-être que Dastan n'en avait pas autant conscience que lui ? Soudain il regretta toutes ces railleries qui ne montraient pas tout l'amour fraternel qu'il lui dédiait.

« _ Ce qui lui fait peur, c'est ce que je pourrais dire. Et à qui je pourrais le dire. »

Cette phrase retentit en lui comme le son d'une trompette de cérémonie, se frayant un passage avec la force d'un sabre affuté. Son frère avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais. Même s'il ne savait pas de quoi il retournait, il savait une chose : il serait là. Aujourd'hui, demain, dans dix ans. Il serait là. Alors il répondit, vibrant de cet élan de force provenant de son âme toute entière :

« _ Dis-le moi Frère. »

Et la lumière qui éclata au fond des prunelles tant aimées lui réchauffa le cœur. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Soudain, il sentit la douleur physique prendre possession de son torse et il remarqua les pointes de flèches dépassant de son abdomen. Mais craignait plus pour Dastan que pour lui. Et ce qu'il vit lorsqu'il se pencha sur lui le gela de l'intérieur. La flamme de l'espoir avait disparu, perdue dans l'abîme de détresse et de rage qui se creusait au sein de son frère. Il aurait voulu le serrer une dernière fois contre lui, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était plus jeune avant de partir à la guerre. Ce visage s'éloigna dans les ténèbres et il se réveilla d'un bond. Il respirait fort, encore choqué de ce changement si soudain chez Dastan. Il se leva, posa une main sur la poignée de la porte puis s'arrêta. Son corps fourmillait d'envie de vérifier que son petit frère allait bien, qu'il n'était pas cet être mort de l'intérieur qu'il avait entre-aperçu pendant son rêve. Il ne pouvait pas aller le voir en pleine nuit, il devait se calmer. Il retourna sur son lit et resta prostré pendant de longues heures à regarder le plafond, ne pouvant s'empêcher de voir encore et encore ces yeux baignés de larmes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à Nanthana14, j'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_J'ai fait des modifications, notamment, je me suis aperçue de nombreuses fautes de concordances. Je suis vraiment désolée de ces erreurs qui ont du vous gêner. La lecture doit être bien plus agréable maintenant. Je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment!_

* * *

_POV DASTAN_

_« _ Le petit garçon que j'ai adopté est tout-à-fait capable d'être plus que grand, Dastan. Il est capable de grandeur. »_

Relevant les yeux de cette pomme qui lui rappelle tellement souvenirs de son enfance, il sourit à son père. Ces moments bénis où eux seuls peuvent se comprendre sont ceux qu'il préfère. Car ce jour-là, sur cette place de marché, quelque chose était passé dans leurs regards, une chose qui a scellée son destin. Ce père qui lui a donné une nouvelle vie et qui l'a aimé comme si il était de son sang. Cet homme qu'il chérit se leva soudain en hurlant de douleur, sa peau brûlant et se parant de cloques. Il tendit les mains vers lui, essayant de le retenir, de l'aider mais dans un dernier cri d'agonie, il disparut dans les ténèbres qui entourèrent Dastan telles des serpents.

Il tourna sur lui-même, essayant de distinguer quelque chose dans ce noir irréel.

_« _On ne se bat plus avec des bâtons, petit frère. »_

Garsiv surgit devant lui, lançant sa hache au niveau de sa tête. Courant pour lui échapper, Dastan jeta un regard en arrière et s'arrêtant en dérapant lorsque son frère se figea dans son élan. Il fixa son frère dans les yeux, son corps tressauta lorsque des flèches apparurent de nulle part et lui transpercèrent le torse de part en part. Du sang jaillit des plaies et de sa bouche, ses genoux cédèrent. Dastan s'élança alors pour le rattraper, essayer d'endiguer le flux vermeil mais il ne put qu'observer la flamme de vie dans ses pupilles s'éteindre à jamais. Il contempla ses bras rouges et ses vêtements imbibés du sang de son frère. Il n'avait rien pu faire, rien… Son père, son frère, pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Il n'était pas assez fort pour les protéger, même après tous ces entrainements pour se montrer digne d'eux, de la chance qu'on lui avait offerte, il ne peut pas les sauver !

_« _ Le jour où nous sommes partis à la guerre, notre père m'a dit qu'un vrai roi devait écouter ce que ses conseillers avaient à lui dire mais toujours agir selon son cœur. Tu n'aurais pas dû aller aussi loin pour que je te crois. »_

Les doigts de Tus enserrèrent puissamment son épaule et sa voix sembla danser dans l'air ambiant. Ses yeux bleus luisaient de détermination et d'affection. Dastan voulut le prévenir mais l'air lui manqua avant même qu'il ne puisse parler, son frère suffoqua. Il le prit dans mes bras, ralentissant sa chute mais il ne put que contempler des yeux vides. Non… Pas Tus ! Noooonnnn ! Il hurla sa peine, sa douleur et son désespoir !

_« _ J'aurais tant voulu rester avec toi… »_

La scène changea, il se retrouva accrocher à ce rocher maudit, près du sablier du temps. La supplique qu'il avait hurlé dans sa tête lors de ce moment fatidique retentit.

_« Tamina, ne lâche pas ! Je t'en supplie, ne me lâche pas ! Comment survivre sans toi, sans mes frères, sans mon père ! » _

Sa main s'écarta de la sienne et elle glissa dans le néant tandis que les ténèbres avalèrent le jeune homme. Il pleura, cria sa douleur qui semble lui briser le cœur en mille morceaux coupants, incandescents. Il se sent si seul, ils sont tous morts. Il peut apercevoir à travers ses larmes son fidèle lieutenant et ami Bis se faire éventrer. Encore un mort de plus dans ses proches à cause de lui. Il entend encore son ordre retentir :

_« _ Sauve-toi mon prince ! »_

De l'autre côté, la voix du Sheik Amar résonna alors que le bruit d'une lame fendant l'air et se fichant dans un tronc d'arbre se fit entendre :

_« _ Je vous ai déjà parlé des MBaka ? »_

Il se réveilla en sautant hors de son lit, retombant par terre, incapable de tenir debout sur ses jambes tremblantes. Son souffle erratique lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer, de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre qu'il se trouvait au palais d'Alamut, qu'il n'y avait plus de dangers, que personne n'était mort. Il resta allongé par terre, prostré, revoyant des flash-backs de ses cauchemars même éveillé. Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues, il n'en pouvait plus de revoir ces images dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il voulait tellement dormir, oublier tous ces morts, toute cette douleur. Comme il était difficile de voir tous ses proches tous les jours sans pouvoir dire ce qu'il s'était passé, sans pouvoir se décharger de ce savoir si écrasant. Mais d'un autre côté, comment pourrait-il avouer qu'il avait failli, qu'il avait été impuissant, qu'il n'avait pas pu les sauver, qu'ils étaient tous morts par sa faute ? Il se recroquevilla sur le côté, gémissant comme un animal sauvage blessé, attendant le matin.


End file.
